puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune's Wrath (Viridian)
|updateday=31 |updatemonth=1 |updateyear=2012 |founded=yes |foundedday=29 |foundedmonth=12 |foundedyear= 2006 |portrait=yes |reason=Dormant }} Neptune's Wrath is a crew on the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement Motivated Pillagers Desired! Welcome New Members!!! First, I want to say thank you for joining this crew!!! Please be aware that I intend this crew to be primarily about having fun... I firmly believe that no one purposely goes out of his or her way to lose a pillage. (Where's the poe in that?) So, Crew Fame will by default take care of itself. No Stress! Just don't Fail! (LOL) We are a proud group of pirates. Which, with time, will become a solid group of friends. No member of this crew is to knowingly and willfully attack another member of this crew based on their age, sex, race, belief or lifestyle. This is a game site for people to gather and make friends while having fun. (This is NOT an adult romance site. Use an instant messenger service or a "My Space" account for that sort of sick chat.) About the Captain: When I am not here I am on either GAIA or WoW... Let me know if you are on either of these!!! §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ THIS SPACE IN LOVING MEMORY OF OUR SAILOR FRIENDS WHO WERE LOST FROM THE SEA OF LIFE. WE WILL NOT FORGET THEM. OCEANQUEEN - AUGUST 2007 Promotions Do not waste our time by asking for a promotion before you fulfill these requirements! If you ask and do not qualify, you will have to wait another month before we seriously consider your request. #To be promoted to a full pirate, you just need the badge and to ask a Senior Officer (S/O) or the Captain. #To be an officer, you should have at least broad experience or hold the "Incredible" Trophies in Bilging, Carpentry and Sailing. Gunning can substitute for one of the 3. You should be an active member of this crew for at least 1 full month or have VERY good stats to warrant early review from the Captain. Have a working knowledge of the crew rules! #To be a Fleet Officer (F/O), you should have all of the above requirements (with the 3 pillaging experiences being at solid or better) and own your own ship(s)! You should have been an active Officer in this crew for at least 2 months. Your Battle Nav. stats should also be at broad or better. You must pass a 3-4 question "Crew Rules Test" that will be given by an S/O or the captain (questions will be random)! Your ship must have your name in the ship's report and you are solely responsible for restocking it. F/O's are expected to recruit new members. #To be a Senior Officer (S/O)... well, that promotion is left solely to the captain's discretion. Only current S/O's may recommend someone for a promotion to S/O. Trust, loyalty, discretion, honor and honesty are more important to the captain than stats... but stats help. Crew Rules As these rules may change without notice, it is EVERYONE'S responsibility to frequently read the rules to assure they are not breaking any! This is also a good practice, since you may be periodically tested on them by a captain or an S/O! It is also YOUR responsibility to check the Crew's Issues, EVERYDAY! These are to protect everyone's right to have fun without hurting other people on the crew or the crew as a whole. But, it is necessary to point out the basics. These are rules that the majority of the other crews on Viridian incorporate... So, here they are: THE GOLDEN RULE Absolutely and positively NO BEGGING in public or private, anywhere or at any time!!! If the captain or an S/O catch you begging: *First offense: You will be warned in posted crew issues so all can see that you are a beggar. *Second offense: You will be demoted 1 level in rank. *Third offense: You will be expelled. Crew Chat and Officer Chat To be respectful of all people playing this game it is necessary to add these rules as a reminder to all members of this crew: #Intentionally hurtful Chat is Prohibited. #Chat which is sexually and romantically explicit is prohibited (General humor is the exception to this rule.) Training: The captain highly encourages training! Training is best done on the navy's ships. We should all be mindful of how expensive it is to restock a vessel after a pillage. An S/O may choose to assist you in your training (I will leave that decision up to them). If an S/O allows you to train on a pillage, then they are accepting the responsibility of your actions on that pillage. Including any Player vs. Player (PvP) battles. Pillages: #If you own your own vessel, please use it for pillaging and leave the crew vessels for officers that do not own one yet. #Crew vessels are not kept stocked. If you intend to use a crew vessel, you will need to stock it before you can pillage (check the ship's Officer's Bulletin board at the helm for specific stock information). This measure assures that everyone will stock for their pillage and we do not need to worry that someone did not restock. It also assures that there will not be thefts from crew vessels. Crew vessels should always be docked at inhabited islands (preferably , or ). If the Captain or Senior Officer's have to retrieve the vessel from an uninhabited island, a FINE of 1 Dub or 800 PoE will be charged to the last pirate listed in the ships hold report. #Only F/Os, S/Os and the Captain are allowed to INITIATE PvP battles (not Officers or Crewmembers in Training). #Crewmembers are welcome to board any pillaging vessel, at anytime, as long as there is a space open. #Permission to Board (PTB) is NOT required during a pillage. #No one should abandon a vessel at sea or ported at an uninhabited island. #The Officer in Command (O/C) is responsible for restocking a vessel after a pillage. #Only the O/C can post the request for jobbers and hire jobbers as it is their pillage. Also note that no crewmember should attempt to take control of a pillage from the O/C, unless they request for you to take over. #The O/C is in charge of the pillage. Crew are to follow the O/C's orders regardless of their rank. #If you need to step away for any reason, while on a pillage, please let the O/C know in advance, and let them know when you are back. #After every pillage, the booty is to be divided fairly! (This includes profits made from Gold and Kraken's Blood.) #No lazing aboard ships. #Arguing while on pillages is prohibited! #Please resolve any concerns, in private, after the pillage has ended. Crew Retention / Harmony: Crew retention / harmony are VERY Important to the S/Os and the Captain. Any Crewmember may bring an unresolved concern to an S/O or the Captain at any time. The person's involved should be assured that the S/O will do everything in their power to resolve the issue expeditiously. Where confidentiality is a concern, please note that some issues may require a quorum between the other S/Os and the Captain in order to affect a resolution. However, note that pirate names will NOT be disclosed outside of the quorum. Loose Lips, Sink Ships: All Officers, Fleet Officers, and Senior Officers have to be mindful of this crew's reputation and are not to discuss "Private Crew issues" with anyone outside of this crew where as to harm any crewmember's (past or present) individual reputation or the reputation of this Crew as a whole. Except when a Theft has occurred and then only the Captain may alert another Captain of the theft. Disciplinary action of a demotion may, at the discretion of the Captain, be the result of breaking this rule. Revolving Door: This crew will not have a "revolving door". If you leave this crew of your own choice and find that you are not happy with your decision, we will allow you a second chance to rejoin the crew. But if you leave a third time, I am sorry but no amount of begging will get you back in this crew, no matter how close a friend you are. (Bribes of 50,000 PoE, not less, made to the Captain can be very persuasive!) Stealing: Borrowing or taking anything from a person's home, ship, or misrepresented in trade, without permission, is stealing. There is only one guaranteed result of stealing and that is EXPULSION. Also you will put your account in jeopardy as we may report it to the Ocean Master(s) (OMs) in an effort to reclaim what was stolen. Also, we will alert your future captains of the theft. Bottom Line is Don't Steal! Crew Stalls Please take a Job at: *Groco's Ironworking Stall on - 9/13/14 Shop for clothes at: *Cheekycow's Tailoring Stall on Lima